


Hands Off, Miracle Boy

by Serenity4Lifeee



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Back off Ushijima, Established Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Established Relationship, Iwaizumi to the rescue, M/M, Oikawa is not in the mood, Oikawa is shook, Oikawa loves Iwaizumi, Protective Iwaizumi Hajime, Ushijima Crushing on Oikawa, Ushijima is Hopeless, iwaoi - Freeform, sorry ushijima
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:48:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25519786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenity4Lifeee/pseuds/Serenity4Lifeee
Summary: Ushijima: Realizes he may have feelings for none other than Oikawa Tooru.Oikawa: Wants nothing to do with Ushijima who continually tries to talk to him.Iwaizumi: Walks in on what looks to be a very forward confession from Ushijima to his boyfriend Oikawa.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 214





	Hands Off, Miracle Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Ushijima acts without thinking and Oikawa is too shocked to react so Iwaizumi steps in instead.
> 
> This takes place after Aoba Johsai loses to Karasuno.

Ushijima Wakatoshi never quite found himself attracted to anyone. He wasn’t even sure what being attracted to someone felt like. His parents hadn’t been the best role models after his father had left and moved overseas so he had very little to go off of. He did, however, know he definitely felt something whenever the Aoba Johsai captain and setter was mentioned. Maybe that was part of the reason he couldn’t stop thinking Oikawa Tooru should’ve come to Shiratorizawa. Perhaps it was more than wanting that skill on his team and instead had something to do with the fellow volleyball player himself. Ushijima didn’t know. All he wanted was for Oikawa to be at his side. Was that really so much to ask for?

* * *

Oikawa was really not in the mood for anything. He was tired, upset and so done with anybody and everybody that the moment he laid his gaze on the bastard Ushiwaka he was ready to bang his head against a wall and just put himself out of his misery. He was definitely not in the mood for the conversation that entailed. The guy was so monotone and unbelievably boring. How many times did Oikawa have to say he didn’t care and wanted nothing to do with Shiritorizawa or Ushijima himself?

“Oikawa.” He turned his attention back to Ushijima, blinking in surprise at how close he’d suddenly gotten.

“Woah, what the hell?” The Shiratorizawa captain grabbed his arm, eyes unbelievably serious in a way that made Oikawa actually a little frightened.

“Oikawa,” Ushijima said again, voice somehow lower than before. Oikawa couldn’t pull away, panic rising in his chest as Ushijima got closer.

“Hold up!” Oikawa tried as Ushijima’s other hand moved to his waist. His eyes went wide and he pressed his lips into a tight line as Ushijima kissed him, mind screaming at him to get away because this was all sorts of wrong. He did  _ not _ have any kind of feelings like that for the guy currently making a move on him and the thought of what it meant just made him freak out even more. There was no way Ushijima could like him like that. It was impossible.

* * *

Iwaizumi didn’t know where Oikawa had gone. Somewhere along the way his best friend and boyfriend had disappeared and that left Iwaizumi to find him on his own. It’d always been on him to deal with Oikawa long before they were dating but ever since they’d made their relationship official their teammates just left Oikawa to him and paid no mind, just assuming Iwaizumi would round him up. Iwaizumi was half tempted to just leave.

As he rounded a corner he froze, eyes widening when he saw none other than Ushijima and Oikawa. His boyfriend was stiff, arm suspended in the air by Ushijima’s hold as the Shiratorizawa captain held him close. It took a second to realize that they were kissing and then immediately after he realized that it was actually just Ushijima doing the kissing, Oikawa suddenly jerking his arm to no avail.

Iwaizumi growled, moving forward before he could think and all but ripping Oikawa from the others grasp. He pushed his boyfriend behind him as Oikawa blinked in shock, gulping before breaking out into a cough. Iwaizumi glared at Ushijima who stood silent and tall, the smallest of frowns on his face.

“Hands off, Miracle Boy,” he snapped. “Who the fuck gave you the right?” Ushijima looked from Oikawa to him, gaze questioning.

“I’ve made a mistake,” Ushijima said simply. “I let my feelings take over. I apologize.” Iwaizumi was pissed. What shit kind of excuse was that? It wasn’t like anybody but their team knew they were together but it was still just as wrong.

“Iwa-” Iwaizumi turned, yanking Oikawa into a kiss as his boyfriend squeaked. They separated just as fast, Oikawa left stunned yet again as Iwaizumi snarled.

“Touch him again and you’re dead. I may not be good enough for you on the court but when it comes to him,” he pointed at Oikawa. “I’ll make you wish you were never born.”

“Hajime…” He dragged Oikawa after him, his boyfriend stumbling as they walked out of sight. The second they were free from that haunting gaze he pushed Oikawa against the nearest wall, mouth finding his immediately. Oikawa wasted no time in kissing him back, mouths moving in sync before he pulled away. Iwaizumi rested his forehead against Oikawa’s as his boyfriend chuckled under his breath, their eyes meeting. “That was pretty great, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa murmured with a smile. “You put him in his place.”

“I’m not gonna let some bastard touch you and get away with it,” he said. Oikawa pressed a soft kiss to his lips, eyes closing momentarily as Iwaizumi deepend it.

“Thank you,” Oikawa whispered when they separated. “That made me really happy when you stepped in.” Iwaizumi only nodded, moving away so they could start walking again, Oikawa’s hand locked in his.

“Yeah yeah,” he muttered, squeezing his boyfriend's hand.

“I love you, Iwa-chan~!” Oikawa cheered, picking up his pace so they were side by side.

“I love you too, Shittykawa.”


End file.
